


Pillow Talk

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gratuitous zimbits frottage, because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're up at three am and talking about Bitty and how he loves vulgar music  
> The Zayn song they're grinding to is Pillow Talk (yes the title, I am ridiculously original)  
> Check Please is totally not mine, by the way

Jack smiled, arms tucking behind his head as he sat up a bit in Bitty's bed. He watched Bitty work on something, eyes roving over the cute little furrow between his eyebrows, the way his lips moved as he mouthed something to himself, tapping a pen against the cupid's bow of his lips and trailing it up and down them. The ever present heat that always accompanied him when he was in Bitty's presence flared up a bit, and he cleared his throat a bit to get his boyfriend's attention.

Bitty's face was amused when he looked over at Jack, and Jack knew that the way he bit his lip and ran his tongue over the same area only seconds later was completely intentional and teasing. “Miss me already, Jack?”

“You have no idea.” He cleared his throat, aware of how low and gravelly his voice had come out. Immediately, regret filled him, however, when he heard the little hitch in Bitty's breath in response to his tone, even from across the room and the soft music playing from the speaker attached to Bitty's phone.

“Why, Mr. Zimmermann, you do know how to set a boy's heart aflutter,” Bitty teased in a breathy accent heavy voice. “I do wonder what else you could do.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Jack smiled, getting up from where he'd been sitting and crawling over so that he could grab the rolling desk chair Bitty was sitting in and pull it close enough that they were face to face. He leaned in and nosed his way up Bitty's neck, across his jaw, to brush their lips together. “Get into bed with me and find out.”

He could both feel and hear Bitty's delicious whimper, and smirked at his boyfriend as he pushed the chair away from the bed. “Are you coming, or will it just be me all by myself?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Jack couldn't deny how hot it was every time he saw his innocent looking Bitty show just how innocent he wasn't, and Bittle's soft curse, while on the tamer side, still set off that feeling inside of him. It took everything inside of him not to pull Bitty on the bed that very moment so that he could devour him whole, cover and consume him and savor every soft, sweet, heavenly moan and whimper that would escape both of their lips.

At first, he thought he wouldn't get that when Bittle turned with his back to Jack. He soon realized, however, that it was because he was just turning up the music, something seductive and crooning that he wouldn't be able to identify the name and artist of if his life depended on it, but he could recognize that Bittle had put on his favorite playlist to make out to. His heart beat a little faster in his chest as Bitty turned around and, with a slow sinuous movement pulled off his shirt so that he matched Jack in his half nudity.

Jack had moved to sit on the edge of the bed when he had pushed Bitty's chair away, and as his boyfriend approached him and got closer, he inched further and further back. Eventually, they were both fully on the bed, Jack pressed back into the bedsheets, Bitty braced above him. Their faces were so close together that they could feel each other's breath fanning across them, and the air between them practically crackled with electricity.

Without even thinking about it, Jack placed his hands as far back on Bitty's legs as he could reach, pressing their legs together, then their hips, chests, until they were finally pressed tight against each other in every possible spot except for their lips.

“Bits,” he whispered, and the spell broke.

With a strangled sound that Jack only ever heard whenever Bitty's restraint broke, he felt him press their lips together. He moaned softly, hands roaming from Bittle's hips to his back, neck, hair, everywhere that he could touch, because God help him, this boy was going to be the death of him. Although, he mused as Bitty pulled at his bottom lip softly with his teeth, if he could choose a way to go, it would be this way. Wrapped up in his love's arms, feeling their bodies pressed together in practically the most intimate way, Bitty's hips slowly beginning to undulate against him in tempo to the song that was playing behind them.

Jack spread his legs, wrapping them tight around Bitty's hips and lining up their groins just to swallow his boyfriend's strangled whimper at the sudden movement and increase in friction. He dug his fingers into Bitty's trembling thighs, pulling away to kiss and bite at his neck, although he was certainly careful to not leave any marks.

The song changed, and Bitty chuckled into his ear, biting Jack's earlobe as he reached down to rub Jack quickly through his boxers. “God, you have no idea how fucking glad I am that Zayn left One Direction.” He laughed again, although it was definitely tinted with a moan as Jack grabbed at his ass. “I mean, he was definitely good in that band, but fuck if this song isn't sexy as hell to get dirty to.”

Tutting softly, Jack kissed the sweet spot on Bitty's neck, before running his teeth over it. “I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,” he gasped, groaning softly as Bitty's grinding became a little slower and harder. “But I'm just going to take your word for it.”

“Good boy.”

Jack whimpered at the praise, though he knew he hadn't really done all that much, and Bitty lightly ran his nails down Jack's side.

“God, it's really hot when you get all bothered when I praise you.”

Jack could feel a blush that had little to do with his arousal move up into his cheekbones, but it still turned him on even more. He decided to just moan wordlessly in reply, tilting his hips so that they both had a bit of a better angle.

Everything began to just get a bit more unwound, words began to get interspersed with more moans and groans, and Jack could feel that coil in his abdomen tighten and heat up exponentially as time went by.

Bitty laughed softly, although it was slightly broken by a whimper. They both leaned in for another kiss, not caring how sloppy and noisy it was getting. Bitty's hands were already in Jack's boxers, ignoring the slightly awkward angle as he smeared the precome over the head of Jack's cock. Jack reciprocated by pulling Bitty's briefs down a bit so that he could reach down and press up against Bitty's perineum. Bitty gasped loudly, voice cracking with a whine that Jack couldn't help but press harder and rub for.

He felt Bitty's hand lose the precise movements he had been using to drive Jack crazy, and Jack could feel his body writhe on top of him. Bitty's breath came in stuttering pants, mouth going slack against Jack's, who chose to kiss and nuzzle and bite softly at Bitty's neck while he brought him closer and closer to the edge.

When Bitty finally came, Jack swore that he had never seen and never would see anything more beautiful than Bitty's face, screwing up tight as everything came to a head, then relaxing just as quickly, mouth dropping open. Coming in second, of course, was the way his hands clenched into Jack's arms and the way his entire body trembled and shook as if he'd run a marathon.

But he couldn't decide if he liked the look or the sounds better. The way that Bitty's moans ran higher and higher, before he just went totally silent as he came. The way that Bitty let out this little whimpering sigh with each little aftershock that ran through his body whenever Jack pressed again on his perineum just to see how far he could go. The way that it inevitably came to a little laughing/sobbing whine as he got overstimulated and pulled away from Jack's hand, who took the hint and let his hand drop out of Bitty's briefs to let him catch his breath.

Bitty was still coming down from his high when he wrapped his shaking hand around Jack's cock again and stroked firmly, focusing on the head where Jack was most sensitive.

“Come on, Jack, let me see you,” Bitty crooned, leaning down for a quick and sloppy kiss. “I love seeing your face, how expressive and beautiful it is. Come on, baby, open your eyes and let me see you.”

Jack huffed out a groaning laugh, forcing his eyes open and looking up at Bitty through half lidded eyes.

“There's my gorgeous boyfriend, with your fucking glorious eyes. God, you drive me crazy, sweetheart.”

Jack moaned, biting his lip and arching his hips up into Bitty's hand. His eyes fluttered open and shut as his orgasm swept through him, leaving him feeling tired but sated. He felt Bitty wipe his hand off on Jack's boxers and then turned to face him as he slumped down to lay next to him.

“Shower as soon as we can stand?”

Bitty smiled and nodded, moving in close to cuddle Jack the way he always did.

“Sounds good to me, darling.”


End file.
